


Jasmine and Roses

by Woon



Series: Valentine Bingo Exchange 2020 [4]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M, Romantic Gesture, exasperated kingpin, flower petal trail, naked hitman, scented candles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22535503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/pseuds/Woon
Summary: The aftermath of a well-intentioned romantic gesture.
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Victor Zsasz
Series: Valentine Bingo Exchange 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619749
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	Jasmine and Roses

**Author's Note:**

> another fic for the Valentine Bingo thingy...

Oswald stared at the rose petals trailing up the staircase, “What nonsense is this?” Slowly he climbed the stairs making sure to avoid stepping on the mess littering his path. “Someone could fall and break their neck,” Preferably not himself.

Once he reached the landing the scent of candles hit his nostrils, “Jasmine?” The flower petals seemed to continue on to his own room, Olga was going to be disgruntled about having to clean this tomorrow, he mused. 

And then he got to his room. A naked Victor sprawled out on the rose petal covered duvet, fast asleep. Oswald let out a quiet sigh at the half-empty pizza box on the floor. Lovely, he thought as he blew out dozens of candles that had melted onto his expensive antique furniture.

Once Oswald made sure Victor’s romantic gesture wasn’t going to burn down his home he changed into his favorite silk pajamas. He grabbed a slice from the delivery box and sat down at his vanity, back to the mirror as he sat and nibbled on pizza contemplating how upset set he should be at the well-intentioned gesture. 

**Author's Note:**

> Like it? A comment lets me know and a tap of the kudos would be lovely as well.


End file.
